1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multi-functional switch assembly for a motor vehicle interior.
2. Background Art
Many types of switches are conventionally used for operable motor vehicle components such as seat adjustment mechanisms, mirror adjustment mechanisms, door locks, window lifting devices, pedal adjustment mechanisms, and steering column adjustment mechanisms.
Vehicle doors or windows are known to be operated through separable actuating switches. By way of example, a vehicle door typically includes a lock/unlock mechanism which functions to lock the door when the door is closed and includes mechanical handles attached by mechanical links to the lock/unlock mechanism for unlatching. A power lock apparatus is often added to operatively link the door with an electric actuator and at least one switch such that the power lock apparatus is mechanically linked to the lock/unlock mechanism.
Similarly, a switch for a vehicle window is typically installed for activating “window up” and “window down”. However, the switch designed for operating the vehicle windows is conventionally located in a vehicle interior separable from where the door actuating switch is located. As such, the door switch and the window switch are often independently arrayed on a switch panel along with additional switches for other vehicular functions.
It is desirable to reduce vehicle interior space consumption and unnecessary expenses associated with implementing multiple switches.